


Love Yourself.

by LouisIsALegend



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisIsALegend/pseuds/LouisIsALegend





	Love Yourself.

**Louis.**

C'est les vacances depuis une semaine et il fait un temps pourris -en même temps on est en octobre-. Génial. J'ai invité Zayn, mon meilleur-ami chez moi et on se fait chier. Je suis allongé sur le ventre, sur mon lit alors que Zayn est assis sur l'un de pouf par terre, l joue à Call Of Duty. Je m'ennui.

\- Zaaayn.. J'en ai marre d'être célibataire.

Il ne me répond pas, trop concentré sur le jeu.

Je suis célibataire depuis.. je sais pas, j'ai arrêté de compter mais cela fait trop de temps que je le suis. Et depuis quelques semaine, j'en ai marre, je suis en manque de câlins, de mots doux, de bisous.. je suis en manque d'affection quoi.

\- Tu es un mec bien Bro', tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien. répond Zayn

 

Bon, je sais que j'ai un gros bide, des grosses cuisses, un gros cul, que ma voix est pas vraiment.. virile mais je suis quand même potable, non ?

\- Lou ?

Je suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que j'ai pas entendu Zayn me parler.

\- Oui, tu disais ? je demande

\- Je disais que tu es quelqu'un de bien Lou' alors tu finiras par trouver un mec bien.

Je soupire. J'aimerais le croire.

\- Tommo..

\- Je suis juste en manque d'affection Bro'..

Je soupire une seconde fois et laisse tomber ma tête sur mon lit.

\- On peut aller en boite ce soir, non ? tente Zayn

\- Parce que honnêtement, tu crois que c'est en boite que je vais trouver un mec qui veut une relation ?

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être.

\- Non. Les mecs qui vont en boites, cherchent juste une histoire d'un soir ou soit ils sont là-bas avec leur meuf.

Zayn soupire. Je soupire aussi.

\- Je veux une relation.. Et un mec bien. Pas un coup d'un soir.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire.. je suis gay mais ça je pense que vous l'avez déjà compris.

\- Je sais Lou.. mais ait confiance en toi, tu finira par trouver un mec bien me répond Zayn

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi.. Tu ne peux pas rester plus d'un mois célibataire, tout le monde te cours après.. mais c'est compréhensible.

\- Bro'.. On ne parle pas de moi là.. On parle de toi. Arrête de ne pas avoir confiance en toi. T'es beau, t'es quelqu'un de bien alors ouais peut-être que jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as pas vraiment eu de chance côté amour mais un jour tu trouvera la bonne personne. Ça ne sera peut-être pas là, maintenant mais plus tard.. L'amour ça te tombe dessus quand tu t'y attends le moins.

Je ne dis plus rien.

Y a rien à dire.

Il comprend pas.

Il ne comprend pas. Je suis terriblement en manque d'affection. Genre vraiment. Je suis le genre de mec niais qui a besoin d'affection. Je suis aussi ce genre de mec qui n'a absolument pas confiance en lui et qui se trouve gros et moche. Sans aucune qualité mais avec une tonne de défaut. Je vois de l'amour partout. Je suis chez moi, je regarde la télé et c'est que des films d'amour. Je sort dehors, je vois des couples partout, mains dans la mains, qui se font des câlins, qui s'embrassent et t'as moi qui est là seul, à tous les regarder et à me demander si moi aussi je connaîtrais ça. Quand je traîne avec Zayn, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui vient vers lui le draguer et pour moi y a personne. L'amour est partout sauf avec moi. Alors ouais je suis en manque d'amour.

Quand est-ce que je vais enfin rencontrer un mec bien ?

Quand ? Aujourd'hui ? Demain ? Dans 10 ans ? Jamais ?

Vu comment ça se passe jusqu'à maintenant, j'aurais tendance à dire jamais.

Et le fait de ne pas trouver de petit-ami me fait croire que c'est à cause de mon physique, à cause de mon ventre, des mes grosses cuisses, de mon énorme cul.. A cause de moi.

C'est moi le problème.

Je suis compatible avec personne.

Je vais rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Je ne suis pas assez beau et bien foutu pour plaire à be serait-ce qu'une seule personne sur cette terre.

Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi bordel !?

Je tourne la tête, Zayn est partit. Il sait que je vais rester buter sur mes idées et qu'il vaut mieux juste me laisser seul.

Mon portable sonne.

**Sms de Zayn :**

_"Arrête de te prendre la tête. Arrête de te rabaisser Lou. Arrête ça. T'as aucune raisons de penser que tu trouvera personne. T'en trouvera un de mec, qui t'offrira toute l'affection que tu as besoin. En attendant, je suis là moi, t'es mon frère de cœur Lou. Je peux t'en donner de l'affection même si ce n'est pas celle-là que tu recherches. Je t'aime Bro'."_

Je pleure.

Merci Zayn.

**Sms à Zayn :**

_"J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'avoir un mec. Être amoureux. Ressentir tout ce que l'on ressent quand on embrasse la personne dont on est amoureux. M'endormir et me réveiller à ses côtés. Avoir des câlins n'importe quand dans la journée. "_

Putain.

Je suis ridicule.

**Sms de Zayn :**

_"T'es niais Lou ;)"_

Je fais pitié.

Je suis un cas désespéré.

**•Ding•**

Sonnerie de notification.

@Curly010294 vous a envoyé une demande d'abonnement.

Twitter.

J'ai protégé mes tweets.

Parce c'est comme un journal intime pour moi.

Je suis pas beaucoup de gens. Juste des groupes.

Je n'accepte personne.

Mais.

Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison..

J'ai accepté.

 **Premier** follower.

Et probablement le dernier.

Je repose mon portable.

Il pleut toujours autant dehors, à la télé c'est encore et toujours des foutus films d'amour. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon film.

Un film d'horreur.

Freddy.

Ou

The conjuring.

Ou bien les deux.

Je vais me faire une séance films d'horreur avec les "The conjuring" suivis d' "Annabelle" suivis des "Freddy". Je crois que j'en ai jusqu'à tard dans la nuit mais au moins je penserais à autre chose qu'à l'amour. Je me lève de mon lit pour prendre mon ordinateur qui est posé sur mon bureau, je le pose sur mon lit. Et pour me mettre dans l'ambiance film d'horreur, je ferme mes rideaux, il fait bien sombre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit. J'ouvre mon ordinateur pour l'allumer.

**•Ding•**

Notification.

"@Curly010294 vous a mentionnez"

Je fronce les sourcils.

Il a répondu à mon tweet de deux heures plus tôt.

@TommoLouis :

"Marre d'être célibataire."

@Curly010294 :

"@TommoLouis Parfois il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. H"

Il est marrant lui.

Il a raison d'un coté mais si on tente rien.. on reste seul toute sa vie.

Et moi, je ne veux pas rester seul toute ma vie.

@TommoLouis :

"@Curly010294 Dans ce cas là, on peut rester seul toute sa vie."

Notification. Il m'a déjà répondu.

@Curly010293 :

"@TommoLouis C'est peut-être pas plus mal. H"

Il va signer "H" à la fin de chacun de ses tweets ?

@TommoLouis :

"@Culy010294 Certes mais l'amour est quand même très important."

@Curly010294 :

"@TommoLouis Pas pour moi. H"

@TommoLouis :

"@Curly010294 Soit tu le penses, soit tu t'en ais convaincus mais au fond de toi, je suis sûr que tu sais que l'amour est important dans la vie."

@Curly010294 :

"@TommoLouis Je le penses et tu ne me connais pas pour dire ça. Pas besoin d'amour pour vivre heureux. H"

@TommoLouis :

"@Curly010294 Certes on peu virvre heureux sans avoir de copain(e) mais au fond de toi il te manquera toujours cette petite chose. Et cette petit chose c'est l'amour."

Touché. Il ne répond pas.

[...]

1 mois plus tard.

 

@TommoLouis Excellente journée avec @Curly010294 :)

Eh oui, en un mois il s'en ai passé des choses comme le fait qu'Harry -oui il s'appelle comme ça- sommes devenu amis. J'avoue que les premiers tweets qu'on s'est échangés étaient plutôt froid mais les jours qui ont suivis, on s'est reparlés une deuxième fois puis une troisième ainsi de suite. On a appris à se connaître. Et on s'est rencontré, il habite à une vingtaines de minutes de chez moi. On se voit régulièrement maintenant.

•Ding•

Notification.

@Curly010294 :

@TommoLouis J'ai hâte de te revoir Lou ;)

Boom Boom Boom.

J'aime quand il m'appelle comme ça.

C'est différent que quand c'est Zayn qui m'appelle comme ça.

Je craque pour lui mas en même temps si vous le verriez.. Haz est juste canon. On dirait qu'il sort tout droit des magasines, on dirait un mannequin. Canon.

Mais je n'ai aucune chance même si j'ai arrivé à lui faire changer d'avis sur l'amour, il est pas encore prêt à s'engager dans une nouvelle relation. Et je le comprends, son ex le battait, il est resté un an avec lui, de 2013 à 2014.

[...]

1 mois plus tard.

\- On fait un bonhomme de neige ? je propose à Harry

\- Okay, je suis partant me sourit Haz

Il se penche pour commencer à regrouper de la neige, j'en profite pour lui prendre son bonnet et je cours. Il relève la tête avec un air choqué dessus et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler. Il se lève et me cours après.

\- Tu ne m'attrapera pas je lui crit en courant

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Je continue de courir mais Harry fini par me rattraper -j'avais oublié qu'il avait de grandes jambes- sauf qu'on tombe tout les deux dans la neige, lui sur moi.

Putain ses yeux.

Ses fossettes.

Sa très légère barbe -si on peut appeler ça comme ça-

Ses lèvres.

Mon dieu j'ai envie de l'embrasser, j'ai tellement envie de goûter à ses lèvres. On se regarde yeux dans les yeux. Son visage est si près du miens, sa bouche est à tout juste quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je sais pas si c'est lui qui s'est rapproché ou si c'est moi mais nos visages sont plus proche l'un de l'autre. Son nez touche le miens. Je ferme les yeux.

Oh mon dieu.

Ses lèvres.

Il m'embrasse.

On s'embrasse.

Je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque et il commence à mouver ses lèvres contres les miennes, je fais de même.

J'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle alors je me recule légèrement de lui, je le fixe avec un sourire au lèvres. Il me sourit aussi.

\- Alors on le fait se bonhomme de neige ? il me chuchote

Il reprend son bonnet que j'avais toujours en main.

\- Ouais je lui murmure

Il dépose une seconde fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, furtivement cette fois-ci avant de se lever. Je me relève aussi et on commence à faire ce fameux bonhomme de neige.

[...]

10 mois plus tard.

Un an qu'on se connait et dix mois que nous sommes ensembles.

\- Haz ?

\- Oui bébé ?

Je souffle un bon coup, je lève la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux, je pose mes bras sur ses épaules et noue mes mains derrières sa tête. Je suis sur la pointes de pieds, je le fixe. Je souffle une deuxième fois pour me donner du courage.

\- Je t'aime.

Premier "Je t'aime".

Il me regarde et je vois un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lou.

Je souris et scèlle nos lèvres ensembles.

Et première fois qu'on fait l'amour.


End file.
